tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Libera
}| | name =Libera | type =Open PvP | online =November 14, 2002 | location =USA | serversave =12:00 CET }} General Information * The name Libera is derived from Latin "Liber", meaning "free, unrestricted". Player Achievements * Libera's first character in main, as well as first level 100 was "Lane". * Libera's Horned Helmet was owned by Lane. It is now currently "lost". * Libera's first level 200 player was . * Libera's first level 300 was Buckrodgers. * Libera's first character to finish Demon Oak was . * Libera's most famous person is probably Geek Juniah Advantages of playing here * Changing prices, sometimes you can get a very good equipment for low prices. If you can keep up with the price changes you can make a fortune with re-selling. Items are cheap. Easy to make friends. It has a Dark Lord's cape, which was looted by the guild Ruff Sqwad. * Disadvantages of playing here, lots of PKs, Power Abusers and high level botters, almost no rules, only the words: "Protected by:" acts like "law." It can also be difficult to sell items on Libera. * Also many characters on this server have been sold and bought by players from other worlds for war purposes. * Worst power abuser is Ju Nia, also known as "Dan", who thinks he owns the server. Wars * Libera is famous for its wars. The oldest one, possibly being Citadel, lead by Rorc vs. Nobelis, lead by Lane. A traitor named Evicor, tricked Rorc into giving him his E-plate and Demon Legs (the only ones at the time) for a screenshot. He then logged out and gave/sold them to Lane, an event which possibly ended the war. * If you dont have a friend on Libera, you will probably die. * The leading guild on Libera is Hunted Venore. Prices * Like most servers, Libera's economy has gradually degraded as the supply increased. For example, Annihilator items are 200-300k and Inquisition items are 500-550k, while Pits of Inferno rewards (excluding Soft Boots (which can be bought for 250-350k) are 50k at the most. The Item Neo from Aguadilla Sword is a rare item that can give you 10+ on Sword Skill. Rares - Equipments * - Rainbow Shield owned by & . * - 2x Demon_Legs owned by & and the other by . * - Demonwing Axe owned by & . * - Golden Boots owned by . * - Mythril Axe owned by & . * - Great Axe owned by . * - 2x Shield of Honour owned by and the another by . * - 2x Runed Sword one of them owned by & and the other by . * - Demonbone owned by . * - The Stomper owned by & . Rares - Pharaohs * - 2x Holy Falcon owned by and the other by . * - 4x Djinn Blade one of them is owned by , another one owned by and two of them are owned by & . * - 23x Magician Hat eight of them are owned by & , ten of them owned by Adaire, three are owned by and two of them are owned by & . * - 5x Mini Mummy one of them is owned by & and four of them are owned by . * - 14x Crystal Mace one of them is owned by , eleven maces are owned by and two of them are owned by & . * - Twin Axe owned by & . * - 2x Ancient Tiara one of them is owned by & and the other by . * - Phoenix Shield owned by & . Rares - Decorations, etc * - 3x Teddy Bear one of them owned by , another one by and the other one by . * - 4x Golden Figurine one of them owned by & , two of them owned by and the other one owned by . * - 3x Green Tome one of them is owned by & and two of them by . * - Blue Tome owned by . * - 3x Bejeweled Ship's Telescope 2x owned by and the other one by . * - 3x Yellow Rose two of them are owned by and the other one is owned by . * - 1x Dracola's Eye owned by & . * - 1x Plasmother's Remains owned by & . Rares - Fansite's items * - Hand Puppets owned by & . * - Lucky Clover Amulet owned by & . * - Golden Trophy of Excellence 3x owned by & . * - Bronze Trophy of Excellence owned by and by & . * - Champions Cup owned by & . * - Orc's Jaw Shredder owned by & . * - Friendship Amulet owned by and by & . * - Bronze Necklace owned by & . * - 4x CM Token three of them are owned by & and one of them is owned by . * - Medal of Honour - 2x one owned by and the other by . * - Tibiacity Encyclopedia owned by & . * - Golden Falcon owned by & . External Links